


I Know I Can Be Happy With You

by Posiesuperior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiesuperior/pseuds/Posiesuperior
Summary: Our first real conversation was on a Ferris Wheel. I remember because you were afraid of heights but still came on with me anyway. I could tell you were nervous even as the carnival lights were dancing around us. I told you we would only go around a couple if times, but you said it was okay and you wanyed to stay. I remember asking you what you wanted in life and it wasn't weird to be asking you that. I remember you listed all the things I wanted too, with the last being happiness. And I felt the night air rush down my back, wondering how I could possibly ask you to stay when we were only new. But you just looked at me and said "I know I can be happy with you."- Courtney Peppernell





	I Know I Can Be Happy With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. This is told through Josies POV. Enjoy

As the music stops I’m brought out of my thoughts we’re here at the carnival on a cool May night and I was so excited I have always been a fan of ring toss, Ferris wheels and those roller coasters that go in a simple circle for kids to enjoy yet I find myself enjoying them as a sixteen year old so I jumped on the idea of going tonight until that afternoon I found out Penelope Park would be joining us to tag along with M.G and Kaleb.

Now I really don’t want to be here I don’t want to be here with the girl I’ve been crushing on since sixth grade I don’t want to be caught staring at her all night because I know I won’t be able to help myself when she is wearing that leather jacket which just seems to complete the Penelope Park aesthetic every time she wears it or those beautiful hazel eyes and that annoyingly charming smirk that makes me fall harder and faster each time 

I don’t want to have to talk to her because I’ve never had real conversation with her outside of small talk at lunch or about work in class and I know I would be freaking mess who wouldn’t when it was Penelope Park they are talking to so as much as I really want to be here because I love carnivals I really don’t want to be here with her

But I get out of the car with Lizzie by my side and Hope and Landon not too far in front they are all trying to cheer me up not knowing why I’ve been in a mood about the carnival all day not knowing it had to do with a certain raven-haired girl then I catch a glimpse of the poofy hair that has to belong to M.G 

“What up peeps” M.G, Jed, and Kaleb say in unison waving finger guns at us I can’t help but smile not only at the boys but also the cute smile Penelope was sporting at them and I can’t help but think it reminds me much of a turtle a cute turtle definitely. 

“Tickets are on us” Landon announces speaking for him and Hope.

We are several rides into the night currently splitting a funnel cake M.G bought us all to share like a true best friend

I’m having the time of my life surprisingly. I haven’t had to talk to Penelope other than her cheering me on at ring toss as I failed miserably I would love to say that it was because she was distracting me but I think I might just suck at it, however, M.G swooped in and saved the day nailing a game of ring toss and winning me a giant Winnie the Pooh. 

“We’re gonna head back now” Hope chimes in on the walk towards the funhouse.

“I think I will too, you coming with us Josie” Lizzie adds

“No, I don’t want to we still haven’t done the Ferris wheel yet” I pout back at her

“Fine then you don’t have to come you can stay here and ride the Ferris wheel all night long I’m sure M.G wouldn’t mind driving you back right M.G”

“Yeah, of course, the more the merrier right?” He responds 

“Yes, great I’m going back see you later tonight Josie” Lizzie directs at me

“No, you promised you would go on the Ferris wheel with me you can’t leave” At this point, I’m frustrated with her I just want to the ride the Ferris wheel it’s my favourite part of any carnival and is so hard to ask to enjoy that moment with my sister

“You can home if you want Lizzie I’ll ride it with her if that’s ok?” My body tenses and I can’t think straight because Penelope Park wants to ride the Ferris wheel with me

“Is that ok?” Lizzie asks curiously unable to read the answer off my face 

“Yeah that’s fine but you owe me next time,” I say sternly joking at her 

“Yeah Yeah Yeah I got it don’t worry” she replied amused

Goodbyes are exchanged and all that is left is M.G, Kaleb, Jed, Penelope, and I. All of a sudden I have an overwhelming feeling of butterflies in my stomach and I don’t know if it’s the fact the only person I really know that I’m left with is M.G or the fact that I’m about to be in an enclosed space with my crush for six laps around a Ferris wheel, I’m going to go with the latter.

“Okay while you two do that we are going to to go to the fun house,” M.G says pulling me out of my crush induced trance. I look at Penelope surprisingly because I definitely was not prepared for this Ferris wheel ride to happen right now and really don’t know if I’m ready but will I ever be 

“Yeah that works for us meet us back here when you are done ok” 

“Aye aye captain” the three three boys salute back to her this seems so rehearsed like it happens every day and I let out a giggle and Penelope looks over giggles too and in my head I want to say that I was the cause of that but it’s probably just because the three boys in front of us are pretty funny why wouldn’t they make you laugh.

We split off in two different directions and now I’m alone with Penelope silence fills the air it’s awkward yet peaceful I don't know how to explain it but as we’re standing in line the closer we get the more I can tell Penelope looks nervous eyeing the Ferris wheel in front of us cautiously her hands are shaking I can see the nervous expression in her eyes so I ask “Penelope are you afraid of heights?”

“Pfft no, why would you think that” she tries to play it off cool but I can see right through her.

“Because I can see you shaking Penelope it’s okay if your scared it’s quite a common fear it’s not like it’s it’s going to ruin your reputation” She looks me up and down and I don’t know what to do because I can’t tell if Penelope checked me out or if it’s all in my head right now

“My reputation please I could care less what I do care about is impressing the pretty girl beside me” my feet are planted and the butterflies now feel like dinosaurs stomping around I can feel my face turn several shades redder she turns to look back at me 

“Are you gonna stand there all night or are you coming with me” I don’t even notice it is our turn I haven’t even really talked to her and I already feel like I’m messing this up and I don't know how I’m supposed to think straight with her beside me.

“Enjoy the ride” the operator says I’m on the left of Penelope and her knee is bobbing up and down and we slowly start to move up not even a minute into the ride and our hands are brushing and our knees are hitting against each other and I think I have a permanent blush attached to my face.

“Since your scared, we’ll only go around a couple of times” 

“No we will do all six I want to stay I want to be here with you,” she says with a glimmer in her eyes I can’t describe I wonder if that’s how she’d look when she was in love. If that was how she looked at someone she loved. Because at that moment I fell in.

I felt her hand on my knee giving it a reassuring squeeze. I could see the signature smirk tugging at her lips and at this moment I so wanted to kiss her but won’t because I shouldn’t so I just nod my head her and throw a smile her way 

“So… what’s your favourite colour” she tries to break the ice with small talk but I’m done with small talking with Penelope.

“Can we skip the small talk I’ve known you for five years you are the other best friend to my best friend we’ve shared so many classes together and I barely know you I want to know you, Penelope”

“What do you mean?” She must not understand what that means I don’t know how though I was pretty blunt with what I said

“What do you want in life Penelope Park?” I don’t know why I asked her that because now I kind of regret it was maybe too intense for someone I’ve never had a real conversation with 

I can see the wheels turning in her head and the answers on the tip of her tongue so I guess my first real conversation with her will be on a Ferris wheel 

“I want a lot, most basic things like to graduate and have a good paying job, things I think everyone wants in life but above all of that I really just want to make people happy and make them laugh.” 

This side of Penelope is one I’ve never seen before I’ve seen the girl who acts strong and tough but now I’m seeing this soft, kind, sincere Penelope and all I could think is I could get used to this side of her.

“I also want love but not admiration I have that from many at school and yeah sometimes I enjoy it but I want someone I can be vulnerable with and who has a certain smile reserved for me who holds my hand. I want someone who I can give cheesy love notes to every day, dance with me in the middle of the night when I’m bored, and who is down for every late night adventure to the kitchen.”

While all of this is being said I agree one hundred percent but I just want to tell her that I want to be that I can be all these things to her I can give her the love she wants in life.

“Kids to I have quite a soft spot for them,” she says that with the brightest smile on her face it makes me erupt with happiness.

“I can tell by the way you act around Pedro you’re a secret softie for him” 

“Oh, so you watch us when we hang out. Wow didn’t know I have a secret admirer” She says that with a smirk on her face and I can’t help but laugh but also internally freak out because I just told my crush I watch her… great

“Whatever, I can’t help when I’m around you Pen,” I say sarcastically 

“Nobody can I’m Penelope Park” she is gesturing up and down her body and she catches the blush that creeps up my checks and sends me a wink making me five shades redder.

“Back to our conversation though I agree with you Yeah I want money and education but above all else love and to make people happy” I pause

“You are really interesting Penelope you speak with such sophistication it's intriguing” 

“Thank you,” she says it like she’s never been told that before “I don’t get that a lot jo”

We are on our last lap around and time has seemed to fly by. I look back at Penelope to see she’s looking at me, I look in her eyes when I realize I’ve never had the chance to really look her in the eyes but when I do they are green and I’ve never noticed I swore they have been hazel these last five years but there is speck of it in her eyes like hazel fireworks went off. She has beautiful eyes I think green just might be my new favourite colour.

“Happiness” is all she says

“What?” I ask her confused

“One more thing I want is happiness. To wake up and smile and even on my bad days be able to look back on a million happy memories to cheer me up. I want my cheeks to hurt from smiling and my stomach hurt from laughing too hard because I’m genuinely happy not just pretending.”

All of a sudden we are on the top of the wheel carnival lights dancing around us the air rushes down my back and I’m wondering how I could possibly ask her to stay when we were only new at this. Then she leans in a little closer 

“I know I can be happy with you” hearing that is like a hazy fever dream it’s everything I’ve wanted to hear her say to me since I met her it’s what I’ve wanted to say so badly but never had the guts to.

I lean in more and my eyes drift to her plump lips her peach lip gloss I so badly want to lean in to finally be able to taste her lip gloss but it won’t happen 

I know it won’t because at the end of the day she is only here because Lizzie is not and sitting at the top of Ferris wheel at night is all too cliché for Penelope so I look back to her eyes to find her staring at my lips when we finally make eye contact my heart drops

“Can I kiss you?” the three words that send the heard of dinosaurs back to my stomach and I can’t think straight because the girl in front of me is giving into clichés for me.

“Uh I-It’s cool if you don’t I uh just th-” she’s stuttering and playing with her fingers and it’s cute how nervous she is I can’t believe I am the cause of her nervousness

“Just kiss me already” 

Her hands pull me in by the neck and I am grabbing on to her waist my breath hitches as the space between us is closed and her lips are on mine and it tastes like peach and feels like a million things I don’t know how to describe, it is sweet and sensual but just like that it’s over and her forehead rests on mine my arms are around her neck and her hand is caressing my cheek and we are slowly being brought down.

“That was pretty cliché of you, the whole kissing the pretty girl on top of the Ferris wheel,” I say 

“I’m only cliché for you Josie Saltzman” she sends me a smile I’ve never seen before as we let go and step out of the gondola to go meet up with the boys. 

We are walking closer than we did on the way here our are hands brushing against each other every few seconds I finally work up the courage to grab her hand and we interlock our fingers and I whisper In her ear 

“I know I can be happy with you too” she looks back and gives me the same smile she did as we walked away from the Ferris wheel and I think to myself that maybe Penelope Park is a girl who has a certain smile reserved just for me and maybe I will be the one to give all the things she talked about on the Ferris wheel maybe I’ll mean something to her as much as she does to me because I could get used to having her with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it I have a bunch more of these written based off poetry im hoping to post every week but exams ate coming are me. Also leave a comment if you want and follow me on Twitter im new @posiesuperior


End file.
